1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a sensor array substrate fabricated using a reduced number of masks and a method of fabricating the sensor array substrate.
2. Discussion of the Background
Display devices including a sensor array substrate can be touched with a finger or pen to input data. According to their operating principles, display devices including a sensor array substrate are classified into resistive display devices, capacitive display devices, optical sensor display devices, and the like.
Resistive display devices operate by sensing the contact between electrodes which occurs when a pressure exceeding a predetermined level is applied onto the electrodes. Capacitive display devices operate by sensing a change in capacitance that results from the touch of a finger.